ஐ Nubes y viento ஐ
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: ஐ ANTOLOGÍA SHIKATEMA ஐ "Nubes que flotan dormidas, aburridas. Es el viento que las pone erguidas. Y con su amor les da forma, y las adorna"
1. I Nara

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología ShikaTema**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Nubes y viento**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

"Nubes que flotan dormidas, aburridas.

Es el viento que las pone erguidas.

Y con su amor les da forma,

y las adorna"

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

— **Nara** —

 **...**

...

 **...**

* * *

—¿Y estás listo, Shikadai?

El bebé movía vigorosamente sus miembros y fruncía sus labios, como si tratara de comunicarse con su madre, pero solo lograba balbucear cosas ininteligibles.

Temari pensó que no siempre Shikadai estaba tan activo, y aprovechó para jugar con él.

Tomó las piernas del bebé y le hizo reír jugando con ellas.

Poco después lo metió a tina. Previamente comprobó la temperatura de esta. Shikadai colocó toda su atención en un juguete que flotaba en ella. Esto permitió que Temari lo pudiera bañar sin problemas.

Al colocarle champú, notó que el cabello del pequeño Nara ya había crecido. Tomó un mechón y le hizo una cola, que quedó bien parada por la loción. Temari sonrió ante el aspecto de su hijo.

—Eres todo un Nara —comentó con la sonrisa aún en su rostro. Shikadai se frotó uno de sus ojos, en señal que ya tenía sueño. Temari agregó, con seriedad fingida: — Espero que en lo genio y no en lo vago.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Bienvenidos a mi nueva antología.

Sucede que pensaba publicar pasado un buen tiempo, porque me quería tomar un respiro sobre publicar...

No tengo idea qué pasó, pero me emocioné y uno de mis drabbles salió a la luz por leerlo por casualidad.

En fin, salió a la luz y ya está aquí. xD.

No creo que vuelva a pasar en un buen tiempo. Debo respetar también mi decisión.


	2. II Siestas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología ShikaTema**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Nubes y viento**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

—Las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje—

—Ellas parecen querer llorar...

—Pues que lloren. Que quiten todo el dolor de ellas.

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

— **Siestas** —

 **...**

...

La sala había tornado, ligeramente, de un color anaranjado. Temari alzó la vista del pergamino que leía hasta ese momento y reparó en que ya era muy tarde para ella. Quiso decirle a Shikamaru que se retiraba, pero al ver al frente se encontró que el _ninja de la hoja_ dormía encima de la mesa, y encima del pergamino que él leía.

Se quedó mirándolo, no supo cuánto, pero ver dormir al estratega parecía muy interesante.

No tuvo valor de despertarlo.

Decidió avanzar en su trabajo, hasta que Shikamaru despertara; pero poco a poco sentía que los párpados le pesaban más y más...

Abrió sus ojos, aún los sentía pesados. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse. Ella estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala, donde ella y Shikamaru trabajaban hasta hace poco. Se incorporó y a su vez la manta, que estaba sobre ella, resbaló de ella.

Nadie más parecía encontrarse. Pero de pronto, entró por el umbral Shikamaru con dos tazas humeantes de café. El último se dio cuenta que Temari estaba despierta.  
—No diré nada de tu pequeña siesta —comentó divertido él, a la vez que tomaba asiento para disfrutar mejor de su bebida.  
Temarí fijó sus ojos en él, molesta.  
—Tú me contagiaste —dijo ella desde donde estaba sentada— cuando te vi dormido. El que siempre duerme eres tú.

Temari se levantó con algo de pesadez y se sentó nuevamente al frente del Nara. Tomó entre sus manos la otra taza de café. El olor la despertó completamente.

Una ligera sombra de una sonrisa pasó por su faz. Shikamaru lo notó, y se contagió de esta.

Ambos no tenían el valor para interrumpir los sueños del otro.  
La complicidad era mutua.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

Ya sé que no pensaba publicar, pero al leer los comentarios...ay...me ganó.

En fin. :´). Gracias por hacerme sonreír.

Publico los más pequeños porque no quiero abrumar.


	3. III Deseos

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **ஐR18** **ஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología ShikaTema**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Nubes y viento**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

Cuando la memoria del cuerpo despierta,

su viejo deseo vuelve a rodar en la sangre;

cuando los labios y la piel recuerdan

mis manos sienten como si tocaran de nuevo.

 _—Constantino Cavafis_

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

 **—Deseos—**

 **...**

...

Se encontraba a milímetros cerca de aquellos labios, ellos formaban una mueca de contrariedad. Pero aquello lo excitaba incluso más.

Y en sus mejillas, un ligero rubor rosado se asentó.

Ambos alientos se mezclaban. Temari por alguna razón, que él no entendía, abrió los labios, como dispuesta a recibirlo.

Él tenía ambos brazos a ambos lados del cuello de la _kunoichi de la arena_. Y no aguantaba ni un poco más en...

Entre jadeos, Temari pronunció su nombre. Él no aguantó más y tomó los labios de ella entre los suyos, feroz.

Su cuerpo presionaba al de la Kunoichi, y ella parecía quererlo. Ella se apegaba a él también.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Despertó gritando el nombre de ella.

Tardó poco en darse cuenta de la situación: Se encontraba perlado de sudor; su respiración aún no se normalizaba. Y descubrió que algo nuevo ocurría en su cuerpo. Aquello le avergonzó

Era un sueño...Uno erótico.

No lo entendía. Eran meses que no veía a Temari, y tampoco él la miraba de aquella manera. No tenía sentido.

 **...**

Más de una hora después, se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage. Lo había mandado a llamar, para su sorpresa.

Cuando Temari ingresó a la oficina del Hokage, por permiso de esta última. Shikamaru no tuvo valor de mirarla. Pese a la sobresalto que le dio verla.

Pero tenía que olvidar aquel sueño extraño, o no podría hacer su trabajo cada vez que Temari viniera a la aldea.

Ahora ambas aldeas eran aliadas, y la presencia de Temari era símbolo de aquello.

—Bebé llorón, ¿acaso tuviste un mal sueño? —preguntó ella con causticidad, al verlo tan tenso. Esbozando una sonrisa mordaz a la vez.

No podía decir que era uno malo...pero sí problemático

* * *

...

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Cuando los relatos tiene esto " **ஐR18** **ஐ "** significa que tocaré algo con lo sexual. xD. Debí ponerlo al principio, pero malograría todo. Pero ahora lo saben.

Díganme qué opinan. ¿o dejo este tipo de relatos para una antología a parte?

Gracias por comentar Coeli Nara y Karinits-san. Y a los favoritos también.


	4. IV Color

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología ShikaTema**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Nubes y viento**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

"La cara es el espejo de la mente,y los ojos sin hablar confiesan los secretos del corazón". (San Jerónimo)

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

 **—Color—**

 **...**

...

Encargarse de los preparativos de los exámenes chunnin no era tarea fácil. Incluso hasta el ambiente de estos era un trabajo que debía de tomarse con seriedad.

Aunque era inevitable que Temari y Shikamaru discutieran en algunos puntos, también tomaban decisiones parecidas y hasta iguales.

— ¿Entonces de qué color cree que debería ser el cartel? —preguntó la joven que se encargaba más que todo a la ambientación. Temari pensó una grosería. Para ella el color era lo de menos. Pero si elegiría un color...  
—Verde —acotó Shikamaru, que estaba a su costado. Temari vio cómo los ojos de Shikamaru se posaban en los suyos, y este agregó—: entre verde y azul.  
Por alguna razón desconocida para ella, el corazón de Temari dio un dulce salto.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

* * *

No saben cómo adoro los drabbles.

Estoy publicando cada dos días, pero hoy en la tarde publico otro. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos universitarios, ewe.


	5. V Mamá

_**Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto** .

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología ShikaTema**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Nubes y viento**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Te amo y te deseé antes de conocer tus ojos.

Que resultaron ser iguales a los míos.

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

— **Mamá** —

 **...**

...

* * *

Temari leyó la nota una vez más.

"No podré venir. Lo lamento, Temari"

Tan corta... y sin una explicación. Temari suspiró y la guardó. Por un momento, ella pensó ir a Konoha, pero descartó esa idea inmediatamente; tenía que quedarse en Suna, sus hermanos no se encontraban y ella tenía que dar cara por su aldea. Pero si Shikamaru estaría ahí con ella...

Bien, si él no podía venir, de seguro era algo importante. El tiempo pasaba y ella podría visitarlo en una semana, o él si se desocupaba...

«¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de alguien que vivía tan lejos de ella?», se regañó mentalmente

Pasaron tres días y las cosas en Suna eran monótonas. Ella realmente se aburría. «¿Cómo Gaara podía lidiar con tantos documentos aburridos que leer y firmar? ».

* * *

En cuanto se ocupaba de uno, la puerta de la oficina del Kasekage se abrió bruscamente. Temari no tenía humor y lanzó una mirada fulminante al intruso.

Era la secretaria.

Ella tenía el rostro radiante, con una sonrisa grande, mostrando sus dientes.

La voz dura de Temari se hizo oír:  
—¿Qué quieres? —pronunció con fuerza cada palabra. La sonrisa de la aludida no bajó, en cambio ella se apresuró en hablar.  
—Llegaron, señorita Temari —dijo atropelladamente—, su novio y su hija.  
Temari quedó confundida  
—Les dimos una habitación —siguió parloteando, emocionada—. Realmente no tenía idea, ¿por qué nunca nos contó? Bueno, no era su obligación contarlo, seguro por su imagen...  
—¿De qué hablas? —Temari olvidó su compostura y interrumpió a la chica.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por el tono de Temari, y balbuceando contestó:  
—De Shikamaru y su hija.  
—¿Mi hija?  
La otra asintió solo con la cabeza.  
Temari la dejó paralizada en la oficina y salió donde ella le había dicho que se encontraba Shikamaru y "su hija".

No entendía nada.

* * *

Tocó la puerta y Shikamaru le indicó que pasara con su voz neutral.

Cuando entró, todo cobró sentido.

—¡Hermana Temari! —chilló la pequeña con su voz aniñada. Ella se encontraba jugando, hasta ese momento, con una muñeca. La niña se encontraba feliz de verla.

Temari pasó sus ojos de la niña a Shikamaru.  
—¿Sabes que tienes que tener cuidado? —regañó a su pareja—. En poco tiempo, todos en Suna estarán hablando de la hija fuera de matrimonio que tuvo la hermana del Kasekage con el vago de Konoha.

Shikamaru tragó saliva.

—Realmente quieres morir —le advirtió a él.

Temari cambió a una mirada más amable para Mirai y se acercó para saludarla.

—En cuanto a ti —se dirigió a la pequeña— ¿no tienes un beso para mí?  
Mirai abrazó a Temari y besó su mejilla.  
Shikamaru observaba aquella escena con ternura.  
—Kurenai necesitaba que alguien cuidara de Mirai estos días —explicó—, acepté... Y tú...

 _Se extrañaban_. No lo dijeron. Era obvio.

—Voy a desmentir los rumores y luego —miró a Mirai que peinaba a su muñeca—, quiero que Mirai conozca Suna.

—¡Sí! —gritó la menor con signo de victoria.

Shikamaru estuvo muy de acuerdo con ello.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Los tres fueron por los atractivos de Suna. Mirai, como la mayoría de las niñas de su edad, se quedaba absorta en todo lo que sus ojos captaban.  
Comieron, hicieron jugar a Mirai y la engrieron hasta que la pequeña quedó exhausta, y Shikamaru la cargó para llevarla al cuarto.

Temari se acostó con Mirai, mientras se perdía en la respiración de la pequeña, ella pensaba en algo.  
Shikamaru se encontraba acostado en otra cama y las observaba.

—Realmente los dos no tenemos sueño —susurró él.  
—¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? —preguntó ella en un susurro para no despertar a Mirai, sin responder al comentario de Shikamaru.  
Mirai le hacía despertar un instinto similar al que tenía cuando cuidaba a sus hermanos, mas no era igual. —O puedes dejarla y yo la llevo a Konoha...

Shikamaru sintió ternura. Pero no era posible que Mirai se quedara tanto tiempo en Suna, Kurenai no podría aceptarlo.

Temari acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de Mirai. Los restos de una sonrisa se encontraban en la pequeña niña. Shikamaru se puso serio ante esa escena y sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de sus labios por encima de ellas, sorprendiendo a Temari:

—Serías una gran madre.

Ella lo miró y un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas.

—Y tú no serías mal padre —respondió ella, luego de salir del pequeño impacto que tuvieron las palabras de Shikamaru sobre ella.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

* * *

Los compenso por el drabble, que publiqué en la mañana, con este escrito más.

¡Gracias a los comentarios, favoritos y fantasmitas!

Besos n_n


	6. VI Sombras

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología ShikaTema**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Nubes y viento**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

 **—Sombras—**

 **...**

...

 **...**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro?  
—Completamente.  
—Bien...—le da una última mirada a la cunita, con Shikadai dentro—. Y si...  
—Que estará bien —le interrumpe Shikamaru.  
—No dudes en llamarme si pasa algo—le sugiere, con la mirada preocupada.  
Shikamaru hincha su pecho, orgulloso.  
—No será necesario, mujer.  
Shikadai frunce un poco su frente, aún con los ojos cerrados: le molesta el ruido que producen sus padres. Temari quiere tomarlo entre sus brazos en ese mismo instante, no quiere dejarlo. Pero tiene que confiar en su esposo.  
—Bien...  
—Ajá  
—No me largues —le amenaza con aquella aura que le acompaña cuando se molesta.

Shikadai gime.

Shikamaru se apresura en cogerlo antes que Temari, y lo arrulla para calmarlo. Todo, mirando a Temari con aire de suficiencia.

Temari revisa su bolso y se encamina hacia la salida. Antes le da un último vistazo a su esposo e hijo.

Pasan unos segundos de que ambos miran la puerta por donde había desaparecido la matriarca del hogar.  
Shikadai balbucea algunas palabras, pero entre ello, Shikamaru reconoce que se encuentra enojado por no tener a su mamá con él.

—Mamá llegará hasta muy tarde y nosotros tendremos un buen momento sin alguien tan gruñona —le explica, pero Shikadai se enfada incluso más.

Shikamaru logra distraerlo con algunos juguetes.

Luego de que Shikadai se cansara de jugar, él queda exhausto y se queda dormido un par de horas. Al despertar, espera ver los ojos aguamarinas de su mamá pero, en cambio, se encuentra con los marrones de su padre.

Era un mal presentimiento.

Y se esperó lo que Shikamaru temía. Shikadai hace un berrinche tremendo. El papá revisa el pañal, incluso le da algunas golosinas, que Shikadai las rechaza muy enojado. Nada lo calma...

Estaba a punto de llamar a Temari, pero no, aquello solo demostraría que no podía ser buen padre.

Shikadai parecía calmarse, pero ni bien pasaba unos segundos, continuaba.

—Igual de problemático que tu madre...

El pequeño parece calmarse al escuchar decir a su papá "madre". Mira hacia la puerta, pero su mamá no se encuentra ahí. Quiere volver a llorar, pero Shikamaru lo interrumpe y se acerca a él.

—¡Mentiloso, mentiloso!  
—¿No es divertido conmigo, eh? —Al mismo tiempo que lo dice, saca de él sombras y toca con ellas a Shikadai. El último queda hipnotizado ante ellas y comienza a reír cuando una le hace cosquillas.  
—Soooombras —el mayor de ambos intenta enseñarle lo que eran a su primogénito.  
—Soomas —repite el pequeño, ensimismado.  
—Sí, sombras — le confirma, orgulloso de sí, dando fuerza a la última palabra—. Algún día tú también podrás hacer lo mismo, porque eres un Nara.  
Una de la sombras camina por el largo de su cuna y Shikadai la persigue. Esta sombra parece dirigirse a sus pies. Finalmente el siente como su cuerpo no puede moverse ya.

Le sorprende.

Shikamaru tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. Y libera a Shikadai de la sombra.

Shikadai no parece cansarse de las sombras, pero Shikamaru está seguro que su _chakra_ ya está muy gastado. Y las tuvo que deshacer.  
—¡Somas, somas!— chilla el menor de los Nara, desilusionado.  
—Shikamaru coge a Shikadaí y lo sienta en su regazo.  
La luz del foco los alumbraba de lleno, el mayor aprovecha ello y le indica a Shikadai el suelo, donde se proyectaba la sombra de ambos.

—¡Somas!

Shikamaru sonríe, le alegra tener un hijo tan listo.  
—Exacto, campeón.

Shikadai no parece cansarse de jugar con su propia sombra. Pese a que Shikamaru se obliga a estar despierto para vigilar a su pequeño, sus párpados lo traicionan y se entrega a Morfeo al poco tiempo.

Shikadai camina con dificultad, agarrándose de lo que tiene a su alrededor, por toda la sala, curioso a las formas que adquiere su sombra con ciertos movimientos. Incluso descubre que si se aleja de la luz, él ya no puede divisar su sombra.

Shikadai se logra agotar, y camina tambaleándose hasta su padre, que se encuentra dormido. Le jala, pero Shikamaru no reacciona. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que su papá vuelva hacer sombras.

—¡Papá, somas!

Shikamaru se mueve un poco para tener una posición más cómoda para continuar durmiendo. Los ojos aguamarinas de Shikadai se humedecen.

—¡Papá!

Shikamaru despierta asustado, siente cómo su cuerpo es jalado con brusquedad por la planta de sus pies, pero si no fuera por su propia fuerza, él casi caería.

Lo último que ve es cómo Shikadai parece algo mareado, y antes que se desplome, Shikamaru lo agarra con una de sus sombras.

Luego coge a Shikadai con sus propias manos. Aún incrédulo de lo que acaba de presenciar. Shikadai parece dormir en su regazo. Se encuentra muy agotado por usar _chakra_ para ser tan pequeño. El mayor de los Nara sonríe muy orgulloso.

* * *

Cuando le cuenta a Temari que Shikadai logró hacer una atadura de sombra, ella queda sorprendida. Suplica a Shikadai que lo vuelva hacer; pero el pequeño Nara, aunque lo intenta, no puede repetirlo.

Es cuestión de tiempo de que Shikadai les de nuevas sorpresas a sus problemáticos padres.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

* * *

Ustedes tienen que lidiar con una autora algo insegura de sus creaciones. Me explico...si bien tengo varias historias e ideas en mis documentos...al leerlos me parecen de lo peor.

Yo sé que dije que publicaría a menudo, pero por lo que dije anteriormente y por el poco tiempo con el que dispongo: publicaré en tiempos variados. A veces seguido, a veces tomándome un tiempo.

 **Hablando del fic...**

Me parece muy gracioso cuando los padres están como bobos detrás de las monadas que hacen sus bendiciones. xd. Es precioso también. Awnnn.

Temari se perdió la primera atadura de sombras del pequeño Nara. xD.

Disculpen si se me pasó algo ;_;

Saben que un comentario no muerde, y me anima mucho. Gracias por leer y su apoyo.

Agradezco, por sus hermosos comentarios a: AnitaNara040922,Karinits-san, Coeli Nara, Yi Jie-san, ByaHisaFan y

Gracias a las leídas y los favoritos.


	7. VII Fumar

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología ShikaTema**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Nubes y viento**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

"Nubes que flotan dormidas, aburridas.

Es el viento que las pone erguidas.

Y con su amor les da forma,

y las adorna"

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

— **Fumar** —

 **...**

...

 **...**

Solo era él y la luz de luna; lo demás no importaba. Se encontraba agotado y algo cabreado. Fumar servía para despejar su mente. Fumar estaba más allá de un simple vicio. Él se conocía, sabía que podía dejarlo en cualquier momento, pero dejarlo era olvidar, y él no se permitía cometer aquel suicidio. Si el antiguo Shikamaru lo viera, sentiría asco y ganas de llorar porque el humo le picaba los ojos y era insoportable (y no estaba llorando, joder, es el humo). Pero ahora solo sentía un refugio.

El humo que salía de la colilla del cigarrillo subía con lentitud hasta formar ondas y hasta (para impresión de él) nubes. Nubes, nubes y nubes.

Seguía sintiendo atracción hacia ellas.

La puerta corrediza que unía la sala con afuera se abrió y de ahí irrumpió Temari. Shikamaru no se lo esperaba, así que no dijo nada.

Aún tenía el cigarrillo en su mano, quiso guardarlo para no incomodar a su esposa, pero ésta lo tomó antes de que lo hiciera. Caló de él, haciendo caer cenizas de la colilla; luego de un rato, expulsó el humo por su boca lentamente. Shikamaru la miró hipnotizado. Casi nunca Temari fumaba. Esa era la segunda vez que la veía intentar; la primera vez fue un desastre de intento y solo se ganó una reprimenda de parte de ella por enseñarle un mal hábito.

Shikamaru entendió que tenía permiso de tomar otro cigarrillo en su presencia, y lo hizo; tomó uno de la cajetilla y lo prendió. Fumó un poco y al sacarlo de sus labios, sacó de ellos lo que tenía pensado:

—¿Desde cuándo sabes fumar?

Temari, que estaba absorta en sus cavilaciones, lo miró confundida al principio.

—Tú me enseñaste —contestó como si le dijera que era de noche.

—Pero tú no podías –recordó Shikamaru, y recordó como en aquella vez Temari tomó el cigarrillo entre sus labios, Shikamaru lo prendió con el encendedor de su maestro. De inmediato Temari tosió y no dejó de toser un rato más.

« _—Aquí —le indicó tocando su pecho—. Inhala poco. Es mejor que mantengas un poco primero en la boca, y luego lo lleves a tus pulmones, pero no lo hagas de golpe..._

 _Temari tosió nuevamente, él le dio golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarla._

 _—E-es...—dijo cuando estaba recuperada— muy asqueroso. No creo ahora volver a intentarlo_ _—agregó con brusquedad._

 _—Tal vez no te guste y es así de simple —comentó con nostalgia en la voz—. Igual a mí no me gustaba, pero..._

 _Shikamaru observó la expresión atenta de Temari; ella quería escucharlo. Tal vez era una buena oportunidad para hablar de Asuma, de su padre, de sus amigos; de sus miedos en general._

 _—Bueno—tanteó algo incómodo—... Fumar me libera, verás..._ _—_ _No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. No, realmente no quería hablar de algo triste._

 _—De acuerdo. —La voz de Temari no era injusta, solo madura. Ella tomó la mano más cercana de él entre la suya y le dijo—: Algunos temas no deben ser tocados aún si no lo quieres, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Shikamaru respondió con un apretón cálido de mano._ »

—Pero ahora puedo —evidenció ella y volvió a dar una calada.

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa simpática; después de todo, Temari no aceptaba un «no puedo» de su parte. Lo entendía. Incluso a pesar que le desagradaba la idea de que ella fume, ella no se rendiría ante un reto que se había impuesto.

Al principio le sorprendió verla con el cigarro, y aquella imagen hizo que en la parte baja de su vientre se sintiera bien. Demasiado bien. Pero no quería que ella adoptara tan mal hábito.

—No me gusta idea de que fumes —le comentó él con cautela, sin verla.

—Descuida, chimenea andante —repuso— no me agrada en lo absoluto.

Lo que no dijo que intentándolo sentía que podía acompañar a Shikamaru en aquel duelo. De alguna manera ella podía sentirlo. El humo que los rodeaba serpenteaba y los unía en un momento íntimo de reflexión, de silencio. El ambiente era frío pese a que las colillas se quemaban.

Luego él sintió que lo miraba con aprensión, y soltó:

—Tampoco me agrada que tú lo hagas, pero entiendo.

No esperaba aquellas palabras, así que no supo que responder. ¿Qué entendía? ¿Que él no podía cortar con el vicio? ¿Qué aquello tenía un por qué? Temari nunca le había prohibido no fumar, solo le había dicho que no lo haga cerca de su familia. Ella desde un principio, antes de tener a Shikadai lo observaba fumar y no decir nada.

—Hoy fui al cementerio —le comentó, Temari escuchó en silencio y observó cómo su esposo observaba el cielo al hablar; sus ojos brillaban como si él estuviera llorando, pero no era así—. Fui hace poco, porque todo el día lo pasé trabajando sin poder tener tiempo de ir antes.

—Te sentiste decepcionado.

El asintió con la cabeza.

Temari sabía que había algo más. Tal vez era el trabajo y ella sabía que a Shikamaru no le gustaba hablar de él en familia; no porque no confiara en ella y Shikadai, era por protegerlos de aquel estrés que él llevaba encima. Muchas veces ella le había dicho que no tenía nada que guardarse, y de que ella era una mujer fuerte; él lo sabía.

—Yo sé que podrás con todo —comentó ella—; después de todo, eres mi esposo.

Shikamaru la observó y sus ojos se fijaron en la de su compañera; aquellos ojos preciosos y tan sinceros.

Malos presentimientos no lo dejarían dormir un buen tiempo, él lo sabía. Él no podía hacer de ojos ciegos como muchos estaban haciendo con el hecho de que Naruto se llevara a Kawaki a su morada. Tenía tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Era como si tuviera un buen comienzo de un juego, pero se perdiera en la mitad de él.

—Y si no se logra —agregó Temari—, sabrás que hiciste lo posible por defender esta aldea y a tu familia...Yo lo sabré, Shikadai lo sabrá. Nunca lo olvides.

Temari tomó la mano más cercana de su pareja y la apretó con calidez y candidez; él le devolvió el calor y fuerza con la suya en respuesta.

* * *

...

* * *

 **NA/**

Dedicado a Daniela y Nat Nara. _Con amor._


End file.
